Many pharmacy consumers are prescribed multiple medications to take daily, particularly those who are elderly and/or those suffering from chronic medical conditions. Such consumers often have problems adhering to a medication schedule. Non-adherence to a medication schedule may have a variety of causes, including the patient forgetting to take a dose, failing to timely refill a prescription, or misunderstanding dosing instructions. Failure to adhere to a medication schedule as prescribed results in missed doses of medication(s), resulting in lower efficacy or inefficacy of medications, which may cause adverse health effects and even death. In addition, medication non-adherence may lead to increased health care costs over time.
Many pharmacy consumers desire to obtain information related to the pharmaceutical medications being prescribed to them remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a personal computer or mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. At least some known web hosting systems include information associated with pharmaceutical drugs including treated illnesses and potential side effects. However, many of the systems do not address medication adherence issues, nor do they provide personalized information about prescribed medications.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.